


Bee My Valentine?

by Traviesa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviesa/pseuds/Traviesa
Summary: When Jack suddenly becomes curious about Valentine's Day, the bunker becomes a cheesy Valentine dream. Castiel began realizing he must share how he feels to Dean, before it's too late.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Bee My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bk119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/gifts).



At three in the morning the bunker was quiet again. Cas and Jack were keeping each other company in the library room. Jack still needs sleep as his grace is not at full power, but he refuses, so for now he’s watching Netflix, headphones in, and eating that sugary cereal, Krunch Cookie Crunch, that he loves so much while Cas reads, secretly waiting for him to start getting sleepy enough that he’ll listen to Cas and go to bed. 

  
Sam was fast asleep, Dean was having another restless night, but Cas could no longer here Dean’s hovering footsteps in the hall, which could only mean he’s retreated back to his room, hopefully for the final time of the night. 

  
Dean has become the bunker’s very own living ghost. His steps at night are the only thing that could haunt this place, at least while Cas has any say about it, or Sam. His time dealing with Michael changed him more than ever before. Cas knew Dean was strong, but this specific end of the world prevention broke Dean in a new type of way. Michael left him drowning, according to Dean, and everyone is beginning to think that even though Michael’s gone, Dean might still be drowning on his own. It hurts to think about.

  
“Castiel?” 

  
“Yes, Jack? Tired, yet?”

  
Jack removed his earphones and smiled softly. “Not yet.”

  
Jack seemed nervous, like he wanted to ask something he wasn’t sure about. 

  
Oh no. Did Dean ever finish explaining sex to him? Or at all? Cas does know all about this, anatomy wise mostly, so this shouldn’t be a problem. Right?

  
“I was--- I was wondering if you knew anything about Valentine’s Day? It was mentioned by the show I’m watching multiple times and I don’t think I’ve heard too much about it before.”  
Oh?

  
“Uh, what exactly do you want to know?”

  
“Is it a holiday?”

  
Cas sighed. He seems naive enough that he doesn’t know some people consider it a sexual holiday. Maybe Dean didn’t tell him about Valentine’s Day… and maybe that’s for the best.   
“Well, yes it is considered a holiday in a lot of places.” Jack’s wide-eyes were on him. “It’s, in short, a holiday where people show their love for one another.”

  
“What about the long version?”

  
Castiel shifted in his seat, hands clasped together. What exactly can he tell him? He does not want to have the talk with Jack just yet. He was hoping to put it off for a while. Jack may look older, maybe on the older side of his teen years, but he’s still so young. 

  
Jack values truth, maybe he could try his best to give him that at least. 

  
“The long version…” 

  
Jack perked up, shut his laptop and gave his full attention to Cas. This was worse somehow.

  
“Well, from a historical standpoint, it was originally called the Feast of Saint Valentine. The people of Rome celebrated days of love for couples and potential lovers in the name of a few saints, but that’s just one celebration and belief from one culture, there’s much more variation and it does not mean the same thing to everyone now.”

  
“What is it now?”

  
“Like I said before, it’s a holiday where people show their love for one another, sometimes romantically, sometimes platonically, and sometimes-”

  
“Sexually?”

  
Cas’s breath got tangled in his throat. 

  
“Yes… Yes, Jack sometimes that too.”

  
“Oh.”

It got quiet again. He could tell Jack was thinking as he slowly opened his laptop again, nodding. 

  
Cas could only think about Dean now. Dean probably did tell him a few things if the first thing Jack contributes to the conversation is the word sexually. Dean would be the person Jack could go to for things like that. Realistically, Jack wouldn’t mind, he trusted Dean, but Cas wanted to keep his innocence intact as long as he could. He wondered if Dean was going to go out for Valentine’s Day again, like every year, to involve himself sexually with a random woman. Cas shuddered the thought away. He did not and could not think about that. Admittedly he had always wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day, and if he had to celebrate with anyone, it would be with Dean. But--

“Castiel?”

  
How long had Jack been trying to get his attention?

  
“Yes, sorry”

  
“It’s okay” Jack’s face scrunched slightly. “Can we, maybe, celebrate Valentine’s Day… You, me, Sam and Dean?”

  
Cas smilied with just the crook of his mouth.

  
“Yes Jack, we can.” 

  
“Great! I’ll go tell Sam and Dean.” 

  
Jack slammed his laptop shut and began rushing out of his seat, almost tripping over the leg of the table. Castiel grabbed his arm as he was passing him. 

  
“No, Jack.” He stood up slowly, hand slowly falling off the boy’s arm. “Sam and Dean are asleep. They get little rest as it is already. We’ll tell them when they wake up.”

  
“Okay.” Jack stood there for a minute, thinking.

  
“You should get some rest too. Just because you don’t need to sleep as much as humans do, you still need at least two hours.”

  
“But I’m not tired.”

“Jack.”

  
“I’m excited now, I can’t be tired.”

  
Castiel sighed, letting his eyes wander back to Jack’s laptop sitting on the table. Castiel has to remind himself that Jack is still a child, young and curious. He is barely discovering a holiday that people around his physical age have known about by now and sometimes take advantage of. He looks back at Jack, watching the boy’s eyes hold onto him like they’re begging at his feet. 

  
“How about you at least try to sleep, and I’ll take you to the store when it opens in an hour. That way we’ll be ready for when Sam and Dean wake up.”

  
“Deal,” Jack nods. As the sound of the boy’s footsteps echo behind him, Cas lets a smile peak through. 

This is what Kelly would be happy to see; these moments of humanity. 

+++

  
Before the bunker’s metal door could open any further, Jack was running through the cracks and peeking down the balcony inside. Cas was carrying most of the bags, Jack had been so helpful and grabbed one at least. 

  
“They’re awake!” Jack excitedly pointed out.

  
By the time Cas had gone down the first few steps into the bunker, Jack was already at the bottom running up to Sam and Dean. 

  
“Good morning!” 

“Woah, there. Slow down Jack,” Jack said, bracing himself as if Jack was going to tackle him in excitement. “Whatcha got there.” 

  
As soon as Dean met Cas’s eyes, he ran over to help him down the stairs. 

  
“Thank you.” Dean smiled. Cas smiles. 

  
“Cas took me to the store to buy stuff for Valentine’s Day. So we could make Valentines and celebrate.” 

  
Sam laughs looking into the bags as Dean and him placed them onto the map table, piling out cheesy cards with Valentine’s Day puns on them. 

  
“I thought, since I’ve never celebrated it before, that it would be nice to celebrate it with you guys, my family.” 

  
Although what Jack said was simple and true, it hit them all in waves. Sam kept that laughing smile on his face, but it became more tender as he remembered how sweet and innocent this was to Jack. Dean just watched him with a smile before quickly looking at Cas, slightly nodding approval at Cas’s decision. He looked back. 

  
“Alright then buddy, how about we all make each other Valentine’s.” He continues to pull out more and more cheesy stuff, but also more themed art projected. “You guys brought enough stuff to make the town your Valentine, let’s go all out.” 

  
“Really Dean? I expected you to want to celebrate your ‘single man’s holiday’ somewhere else?” 

  
Dean began to shuffle in his stance, not out of Cas’s notice. 

  
“Uh, yeah well, I’m not feeling up to celebrating that way anymore.” Dean glances over at Cas as he grips Jack’s shoulder. “Plus, we gotta make Jack’s first Valentine’s Day memorable right?” 

  
Cas is happy Dean wants to stay here with him— with them, but he knows it’s strange of Dean. Dean dodges their glances by sticking his hands back in the bags and rummaging around. Cas watches him pull out pink heart streamers. Sam puts his hand over his mouth watching Dean’s fear. 

  
“Streamers?” 

  
He shoots a questionable glare over at Cas, while Cas just shrugs in response.

  
“Oh that was my idea!” Jack says with pride, unbothered by Dean. 

  
He sighs. “Alright, you guys start working on your Valentines and I’ll get to decorating.” 

  
“Perfect.” 

  
+++

  
Cas watched Sam in confusion. What part of putting candy on a string is supposed to be considered romantic or loving? These candies along were too sugary to even enjoy for a normal person, not to mention Cas doesn’t taste them like a human would anyway. 

  
“It’s supposed to be cute, Cas.” 

  
“I think it’s fun,” Jack smiles, pulling about her heart shaped candy on his string. 

  
Jack made the most Valentine’s out of all of them. Sam was busy helping them both but still managed to make a few, and Cas did manage to make a few despite not entirely understanding some of the ideas. He even made one for Dean. To be fair, they all made each other one, but this one he wanted to give him in private. He liked their private moments, cherished them. 

  
Cas noticed Dean sitting across from him, watching him try to keep up with Sam and Jack. After he finished the decorations he came to join them three of them, but didn’t work too hard on the little cards they were making. There were a few minutes where Cas noticed he was completely focused on his creation and refused to let anyone see which one he was doing. It must’ve been for Jack, Cas thought. This day was for him anyway. It would be foolish to believe Dean would make that for him… even though he admittedly wants it to be deep down. 

  
He watched Dean from the blur of his eye as he set down his beer on a heart shaped coaster he made for himself. 

  
“Alright, how about I whip up a Valentine’s Day dinner?” He said, pulling out of his chair. “How does burger sliders sound, I’ve been wanting to try them out.”   
Sam slowly nodded before adding, “Only if they’re heart shaped.” 

  
Dean lowered his heart in defeat.

  
“Wait! You can do that?” 

  
Dean held his tongue. Jack was just excited after all. 

  
“Fine.” 

  
Dean ruffled his feet on the floor defiantly, before grabbing one of the Valentine’s cards he made and turning towards the kitchen. 

  
“Is the fridge your Valentine or something?” 

  
Dean paused, not turning around. 

  
“No, this is for someone else, it’s nothing.” And he walked back away. 

  
“Guess Dean actually does have a Valentine,” Sam laughed. 

  
And Cas? Cas felt something in his chest he hadn’t felt before, almost like it was caving inside himself. Was this heartbreak? Dean has someone special? Cas couldn’t expect Dean to know how he feels either. It wouldn’t be fair if him. 

  
Humans are complicated, this shouldn’t be. 

  
“Cas?”

  
All Cas could hear clearly was scratches. The chair against the floor stunned them. 

  
“I gotta do something.”

  
It’s like the air in the bunker was against him. The heart streamers around the stairway were teasing him. Cas the boys watching Cas walk away were weighing him down. The walk to the kitchen felt like it was longer than normal and the hallways in the bunker felt narrower. But Cas knew he must share how he feels with Dean, but wait… he didn’t think this through. What’s he going to say? 

  
“Hey, Cas!” 

  
Dean’s greeting shot through him. He’s in the kitchen now, there’s no going back, right? 

  
“Hello, Dean.” 

  
Dean watched him, Cas could not watch him back. 

  
“What’s wrong, sunshine? Feeling peckish? You can help me with the sliders and I’ll let you poke at them,” Dean winked. 

  
Dean, I think I love you, but I don’t know what to say.

  
“No Dean, you know I don’t eat.” 

  
“I mean, yeah but you always eat my burger. Just because Sam’s making me make them heart shaped—“

  
“Dean.”

  
Dean set down his spatula, and turned down the heat of the stove. 

  
“Alright, talk to me.” 

  
This was wrong. Cas has no right to take away from Dean’s Valentine. Although, the Dean’s eyes grounded his breathing, every time, he knew he needed to share that with Dean. The way Dean seemed around him before, he had to think he felt something with him too. But he still didn’t meet his open welcome for a talk. He instead walked slightly around Dean, brushing his shoulder and reaching down under their kitchen island. Dean… shuddered? 

  
“Cas.” 

  
“Here,” Cas came back up holding a mini heart shaped cherry pie. “I saw it at the store, the last one, and it seemed too perfect not to get it for you.” 

  
“Thanks— thank you Cas.”

  
Dean caressed the casing with his thumb and a smile took over. Cas wasn’t sure what Dean was thinking, but he was about to be even more unsure. 

“I also came to tell you something. I know you have a Valentine, but it’s my Valentine gift to you.” 

Dean looked up immediately.

“I came to tell you that—“

“Wait! Cas” Dean interrupted. 

  
Cas can’t take it. He has to tell Dean. He’s complicating things. But Dean was quicker… 

  
“Here.” 

  
In Dean’s hand was a card, the same one he took earlier from the table. The same on that was for his secret Valentine. Cas looked back up at Dean and back down at the card with a bee on the front. The card read “Bee my Valentine XOXO” around the hand-drawn bee. 

  
“It’s for you.” 

  
Cas slowly reached for it. That feeling earlier? The one were his chest caved in? It was back, but better than before. 

  
“I love it, Dean.” 

  
He was Dean’s secret Valentine

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas,” Dean said softly. Cas hasn’t really noticed how close they were before this moment. The small card in between them was the only thing separating their chests. 

  
“Why did you hide from Sam,” he stopped. “It made us, me, think it was for something else we didn’t know about.” 

  
“Well, I didn’t want him to know. I made them all dumb cards and I didn’t want him to get jealous I worked on yours harder.”  
Oh. 

  
“Why did you?” 

  
Dean paused. 

  
Cas paused. 

  
“Um, I guess it was a good time as ever to show you how much I care, that I love you, Cas.” I mean it is Valentines Day after all right? When’s the next time we get to celebrate in our line of work, ya know? And I mean apparently I wasn’t wrong, you got me the best thing ever, pie! So yeah, I did work harder on your Valentine—"

  
“Dean?”

  
“Yeah?” 

  
“You love me?” 

  
“Yes, Cas,” Dean shakes his head. “I thought you’d know that by now. After all these years, I can’t love any that isn’t you.”

  
And then by instinct Cas’s free hand reached to the nape of Dean’s neck and pulled him to himself. Their lips touching slightly, both trembling. 

  
“I love you, Dean.”

  
Cas closes the gap between him and Dean. He feels Dean reach around to his waist, keeping Cas close as he kisses him back. There’s desperation in both of them and the way they forcefully and yet so easily move their lips with each other. Cas pushes Dean slightly against the island and Dean gasps removing one hand to grip the edge of the counter, holding them in place. Cas slides the card Dean gave him away from them, freeing his hand and reaching towards his buttons of his flannel and pulling him any closer, as if they weren’t close enough. But Dean’s mouth separates from his.

  
“Cas,” he says, lips slightly more pink, his ever green eyes locked on Cas. He smiles. 

  
“How about after I feed everyone, then you come spend the rest of Valentine’s Day with me in my room?”

  
“I’d love that.” 

  
Dean leans to kiss Cas one more time, slowly with his hand stroking Cas’s cheek. 

  
“Finally!”

  
Cas and Dean stumbled over each other hearing someone else’s voice in the room.

  
“Jack, come one,” Dean whined, hand to his heart. “Don’t creep up on a guy like that.” 

  
“Sorry.” 

  
Jack just smirked and turned away, likely running towards Sam in the other room. Cas just watched Dean lower his head and laugh. It was everything to him. 

  
“Well, we shouldn’t probably finish those sliders now. Sam’s gonna come in with some questions.” 

  
Cas said nothing as he watched Dean shakingly put his hand in his. He gave him a nod that it was okay, that this was real. That Dean really does love him the way he loved him back this whole time. And now the taste of Dean’s lips lingered on his own. As he adjusted his coat to look less wrecked and more angelicly presentable, he still felt Dean’s arms around his even though they were busy flipping small heart shaped burgers now. This was unreal, but so beautiful. 

Dean was Cas’s Valentine, and he was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I should write a smut part two. Probably not, but let me know what ya'll think! Thank you!


End file.
